Charmeine
~ ☆ Charmeine ☆ ~ ~ ☆Appearance☆ ~ She's a bit tall (5" 6'), slightly curvy, with deep blue eyes that chage between her moods. She has dark oak wood hair, with some natural highlights (it's almost as long towards her waist, with the difference of how she styles it). Her bangs are messy, but kept well, and can occasionally fall towards the front of her eyes (and does it when she's blushing or shy). Her wings (when out) are as white as can be and extend about 8 feet. Her weapon of choice is a wooden bow and arrow, she can summon up to 6 different types, with her most prefered being a birch wood bow. ~ ☆History☆ ~ Charmeine was raised from Archangel Gabriel and "mother" Ariel who was an angel of nature and was always fond with it. Her parents did their best to try and be around, yet it would be a rare occasion that they would come along. Charmeine found that she was old enough at age 16 to simply leave her parent's grasp. She has met herself with a few friends until she finally found a group of her own. King Rose's Lost Empire. Everyone was either on the dark side or light side, but here..there's a mix of everything. She found that it was simply beautiful and remained there. Her parents still look for her, but she's afraid to go back with the fears of being caged, her wings stripped off, or killed off. However she still loves to be sociable and knowning Akari..hopefully he won't turn her in. ~ ☆Personality☆ ~ She's always slightly timid when she meets those whom she doesn't know. Yet, despite that, Charmeine is normally very sweet and is always open to learn. Sometimes she can be very energetic, or very down. She isn't the flirty type, but can fall in love a bit easily. It's common that she might stay quiet from time to time and continue anywhere with her Peregrine falcon named Perseus. Postitive: *Kind* *Coopertive* Neutral: *Considerate of Others* *Thinkative* Negative: *Sometimes too Sweet* *Mean* ~ ☆Statistics☆ ~ 'PHYSICAL'' Leadership: 4/10 Climbing: 6/10 Swimming: 8/10 Hunting: 8/10 Offense: 4/10 Agility: 8/10 Swimming: 8/10 Climbing: 8/10 Running: 4/10 Fighting/Attack: 6/10 Ambush/Stealth: 4/10 Agility: 4/10 Speed: 6/10 Stamina: 4/10 Health: 8/10 Strength: 6/10 Healing: 4/10 MENTAL Social: 6/10 Sanity: 6/10 Cooperation: 8/10 Self-Esteem: 2/10 Rationality: 6/10 Intelligence: 6-8/10 Herb Knowledge: 2/10 ~ ☆Weapons/Combat☆ ~ Charmeine is able to summon up to Six different bows and a silver Rapier. She is even able to make a light essence to be able to show that it's her's or even use it to heal something/someone that means the most to her. Birch Bow (1st one) - This this Charmeine's favorite hunting bow that has nice gold detail to support it. Grey Bow (2nd) - This bow is mostly used for practicing for battling. Black Bow with Gold (3rd) - She uses it most when needed to inflict a person badly or for large prey. Bows.jpg|Charmeine's Bows (Total of 6 types) Charmeine'sRapier.jpeg|Charmeine's Rapier ~ ☆Romance☆ ~ People Attracted to/Crushing: Lockwood. People Formally Attracted to: None People Attracted to Charmeine: None Turn-Ons: Charmeine likes anyone and clings on to those whom she loves, even if it is annoying. (Ummmmmm I dunno..) Turn-Offs: (Um..Still thinking) ~ ☆Gallery☆ ~ AngelCharmeine.jpg|(Charmeine with Wings) Charmeine.png|Charmeine Perseus.jpg|Perseus 5DA392C4-0125-4CB7-AA01-114D5F174009.jpg|(First Drawing I made) 98179C9F-2D7F-4EB4-BADB-B8C19BCE20C3.jpg|(Second Drawing I Made) Ariel.jpg|Ariel the Wolf pup Sad-HurtCharmeine.jpg|(Random Pic I found looks like Charmeine) FantsyBeast(trans).jpg|(Charmeine's Fantasy transformation) Asha.jpg|(Charmeine's Animal Transformation *Considering*) WolfCharmeine!.jpg|(Charmeine's Animal Transformations *Considering as well*) LockwoodDrewThis!.jpg|An Icon drawn by Cya the Wondering Warrior ~ ☆Thoughts☆ ~ Category:Original Characters